


adrenaline.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: One of the first things that Anakin had ever learned about Padmé was that she was an adrenaline junkie.or:  Padmé wants to go skydiving but she won't do it without Anakin.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	adrenaline.

**Author's Note:**

> day 37, drabble 37.
> 
> Prompt 037 - adrenaline.

One of the first things that Anakin had ever learned about Padmé was that she was an adrenaline junkie. But Padmé had never been skydiving, and she announced that she wouldn't ever do it without Anakin by her side. Anakin eventually agreed, and then soon they were in a plane, parachutes strapped to their backs. Padmé was the first to jump, but once Anakin had joined her in the free fall, he suddenly understood why Padmé enjoyed things like that. When they were safely on the ground, Padmé took one look at Anakin and laughed. “Told you you'd enjoy it.”


End file.
